


Neústupný

by Yufkasaur



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Vlčí Mláďě
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Blackouts, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Only one ship is endgame, Possible Teen Wolf Spoilers, Post-The Death Cure, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott is not a true alpha, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski is Thomas (Maze Runner), Stiles-centric, The Maze Runner Spoilers, Thomas/Stiles is FUCKED up, Weird Plot Shit, alternate alpha-pack, based on the books, the twins can't do the 'morphing into a big alpha' thing
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yufkasaur/pseuds/Yufkasaur
Summary: Smečka skoro nikdy nemluví o Stilesovi.Stiles, ten kdo zmitel léto před tím než Scott a on začali třeťák.Stiles, kdo chyběl už tři měsíce.Stiles, který se ukázal u vchodu McCallových uprostřed schromáždění smečky.Stiles, který si ani jednoho z nich nepamatuje.Nebo taky kde Stiles je Thomas a byl unesen ZLOSINem.Plot je před sérií 3a Teen Wolf (Vlčí Mládě) a po Vražedné léčbě.Doporučuji aby jste tohle přečetli po přečtení trilogie Labyrint.Tahle fanfikce originálně patří Please_Tommy_Please a přepisuji ji do češtiny s jejich svolením : https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004522/chapters/13790944





	Neústupný

Thomas neví co to je. Ale něco ho táhne jako neviditelný provaz. Jeho srdce ho zabolí když si vzpomene na poslední hodinu na kterou si pamatuje.

_Thomas se probudil, sám. Byl obklopen čnícími stromy, jeho mysl zmatená zatímco se díval nahoru a modré bezmračné nebe. Poslední věc kterou si pamatoval bylo že prošel přes "Flat Trans" po Minhovi. Ale poté se probudil absolutně a naprosto sám. Kde byl Minho? A Brenda? Kde byl Ráj který jim slíbili?_

_Po jeho první panice a obavě se Thomas narazil (celkem náhodou) na silnici u kraje lesa a donutil všechno co se stalo posledních pár dní a týdnů do nejtmavšího kraje své mysli. Potřeboval zjistit kde je a utápět se ve vině a žalu mu moc nepomůže._

_I když to zabralo celkem dost chození, Thomas byl brzy obklopen domy, průmyslovými stavbami a paneláky. Město, očividně._

_Táhlo ho to k policejní stanici když ji zahlédl. První se bál Raplů ale potom zahlédl muže ve stanici. Běžně vypadajícího muže. Ne chorobou rajtovaný nebo zvláštně vypadající. Kdokoliv ten muž byl, neobtěžoval se vzhlédnout i když Thomas vzal obdélníkovou brožuru z malého krytu připevněného na stěně a utekl pryč jako netopýr z pekla. I když byl samotný v místnosti cítil se hrozně nepohodlně jako kdyby znal toho policistu. Třepal se když vycházel ze stanice._

_Rychle rozložil tu brožuru a s matnou úlevou si všiml jednoduché kreslené mapy. Lehce navigoval mapou a zjistil že se probudil na nějaké pasece v Hájemství Beacon Hills. Něco se na tom zdálo povědomě.... Skoro jako když Teresa byla poslána do Placu. Jakýkoli block na vzpomínky měl, nevytratil se když prošel "Transem", to bylo jisté. Možná.... Možná, nějakým způsobem, tohle byl Ráj.... Možná to bylo pro každého jiné a to je proč se Thomas probudil sám! Ale to znamenalo že kdekoliv právě byl.... Bylo taky falešné._

_Thomas se oklepal a rychle vrazil tu strašidelnou myšlenku pryč. Všiml si malého shluku domů dál ve městě a také si všiml že jeho nohy jdou tím směrem bez toho aby si to uvědomil. Ani se nemusel podívat na tu mapku aby věděl, nějakým způsobem, že je tady správně. Že je na správném místě._

Thomas si povzdechl a odbyl poslední zbytky vzpomínky.

 _Jak víš že to není další zkouška?_ Thomasova mysl mu našeptávala temné myšlenky. Oklepal se, nechtěl si na tom zakládat; přesně ví kam ho jeho dumání zavede a není emocionálně připraven na takové myšlenky.

Taky je tu ten neviditelný provaz co tahá za jeho srdce; ten klamný tlak který ho pobuzuje blíž k tomu domu a cítí bolestivou nostalgii když se dívá na ty dřevěné dveře před sebou. Thomas neví co to je. Možná.... Je to možné? Možné že.... že _zná_ toho co tady žije? Před ZLOSINem?

Thomas se zachvěl, i když mu není zima. Na opak se začíná potit, cítí to pod svými pažemi a jeho ofina se lepí k jeho čelu; zda je to z nervů nebo ze světelných paprsků které prosakují do jeho kůže si není jist. Ale to teplo venku se ani nepřibližuje k planoucí muce Spáleniště. Ve skutečnosti, slunce vypadá míň oranžově a neobvykle než předtím co dorazil.... kdekoliv je _tady_. Ne, vypadá.... _normálně_.

Znovu se zachvěl, mačkal si svoje ruce. Jeho srdce bilo bolestivě rychle, bolelo sladkohořkými vzpomínkami, vzpomínkami zamčené za tenkou rouškou kterou by nejradši odškrábl ze svojí mysli. Trošku začal poskakovat na chodidlech a vybledlá modrá prkna tiše zavrzali. Uklidnil se.

Thomas se vzmužil a zaklepal na dveře s rytmem který matně rozeznal. Slyšel krátký zvuk šourajících se kroků zevnitř než se dveře otevřely a odhalily tmavo-vlasého kluka, okolo jeho věku, s něžnýma hnědýma očima a nerovnou bradou. Bodnutí rozpoznání praštilo Thomase tak moc že jeho dýchaní se na chvíli uzavře a jeho srdce poskočí. A i přesto když se snaží uchytit jakoukoliv vzpomínku nepovede se mu to.

Thomas ví že realisticky to _musel_ být instinkt. Instinkt je silný a instinkt mu říká že tenhle obličej předtím už _viděl_.

Když se druhý teenager díval na Thomase jeho obličej byl prázdný. Ale potom, jako kdyby ho někdo praštil pánvičkou (možná proto má asymetrickou bradu) a ten kluk klopýtnul o krok dozadu; šok v jeho očích se dostal až do jeho hlasu když promluvil, zdálo se že z něho až vyzařoval.

"Um.... Isaacu, Jacksone. M-můžete sem dojít, prosím?" ten teenager řekl, nepatrné chvění v jeho hlase zradilo jeho teď apatický výraz. Nemluví hlasitějš než by mluvil k Thomasovi ale ti ke komu mluvil ho slyšeli a Thomas slyšel více přibližujících se kroků. Nemá víc jak pár sekund na hloubání předtím než se dvě další postavy (oba jsou taky teenageři, Thomas předpokládal) objevili ve dveřích, jedny oči planuly s obavou a strachem, druhé lhostejné a vyčítavé.

Druhý pár očí měl plnou pozornost na Nerovné Bradě a otevřel pusu, kterou měl zakroucenou do posměšného úsměvu, aby se na něco zeptal ale jeho oči následovali upřený pohled který byl na Thomasovi. Jeho pusa se zavřela, to co chtěl říct nejspíš zapomenuto. Jenom na jednu sekundu vypadal zaraženě ale to se hned změnilo na výraz úžasu. Poté si zase nasune svoji masku. Dal Nerovné Bradě vadnoucí pohled a popadl ho za rameno a odtáhl ho pryč od dveří ironicky nežně pro teenagera s tak tvrdým zevnějškem.

Přikývnul na Thomase, náhlý pohyb jeho hlavy, aby vešel do domu ale Thomas zůstal kde byl. Trio na něj zíralo, jeden šokováný a bledý, druhý studeně a prázdně a ten třetí tak zdánlivě ohromený že jeho obličej prostě zůstal na výrazu utrpení. Thomas vydechne a konečně se zeptá na tu otázku která ho obtěžuje.

"Kdo jste vy, čóni?"

**Author's Note:**

> !!!: Originální autor ani já nevlastníme žádné postavy zde použité či trilogii Labyrint nebo seriál Teen Wolf. Ty patří Jamesovi Dashnerovi a Jeffovi Davisovi a MTV. Originální autor vlastní plot téhle fanfikce.


End file.
